Second chance
by twi1ightfan123
Summary: Bellas life is anything but normal, the cullens offer her the normal lifes shes always wanted. But do they understand the danger shes bringing to there door. Ah b/e a/j r/em c/es
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own twilight all rights go to Stephenie Meyer. **

I was falling, the darkness pulling me further and further away. I couldn't bring myself to fight, dying was easy, living was hard. People say that when you die your life flashes before your eyes, I guess in a way that is true because the only image in my mind is of Edward Cullen. How he changed my life in the short year I'd known him, how he made me want to fight for life instead of settling for the shitty life I had been given. Slightly behind Edward I could see his family, my family. I had lived in a world full of evil, believing that good was nothing but a myth. Walking around pretending I was content with the life I had been given, how wrong I'd been. They showed me the love I should have been shown as a child, the love of a parent to a child, the love of siblings but most of all, the love of a partner. And there it was, my epiphany. I had spent 17 years lost, one year of being found, I wanted more. I was going to fight, for me and for them!

**Please review **


	2. familiar eyes

**I don't own twilight, S.M does**

**Carlisle POV, one year earlier. **

Family, this to me was what life was really about. No amount of money in the world could make me happier than right now, walking around New York City wrapped in my beautiful wife's embrace. As I looked at my family I couldn't believe how lucky I am.

My wife blessed me with two beautiful children, Alice and Edward. To say they were twins they looked and acted nothing alike. While Alice was out going and hyper, Edward preferred his own company and often played piano rather than socialize. I once worried what school would be like for Edward, knowing that people like to pick on the loner but knowing Emmett would be there to help him if he needed it, put my worries at ease.

Emmett is not my son by blood, but in every over sense of the word, he was. His father died before he was born and his mother when he was just three. Me and Esme loved him already and could not see him go into care, so we adopted him and haven't looked back since. He has turned into a wonderful, respectful young man, and I'm pretty sure he'll soon be making Rosalie his wife.

Rosalie and Jasper are also like my non blood children, Rosalie is Emmett's age and Jaspers is Alice's age. From the moment the four met they were practically inseparable, although Edward considers them his good friends, he never quite fit.

'Holy shit did you see that' Emmett brought me out of my musing with his colourful language.

'Emmett language' I scolded.

'I'm sorry but shit, a man just dragged a woman down that ally!' he began running in the direction he pointed to. We all quickly followed, although I didn't want my children involved in any trouble, if what Emmett said was true, we simply couldn't just stand by.

'What the …' Emmett froze at the end of the ally; I pushed past, ready to get into doctor mode if needed and froze just as Emmett had.

I wouldn't believe the sight in front of me if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. A woman, no a girl was kicking the man's ass. She threw him around like he weighed nothing. I was utterly shocked, this girl looked barely 17. Suddenly the scene changed and the man regained control, he quickly grabbed her by the hair as his other hand connected with her face, which was all it took for us to jump into action, Emmett and I ran straight for the man.

'Leave her alone!' several people screamed at once. The man looked at us and I was shocked when I looked into his eyes, his eyes where black as the night, the same eyes that sometimes still haunt my nightmares. He quickly threw the girl into the wall and ran faster than I thought possible.

By the time we reached the girl, the man was already gone. I quickly bent down to check her over.

'Miss are you okay, I'm a doctor can you please tell me your name' the girl looked at me squinting her eyes, such familiar eyes, it felt like minutes as she just stared at me, I was beginning to get worried.

She sighed and whispered a faint 'Carlisle' before passing out.

'Did she just say your name?' Esme asked worriedly.

'Yes, I recognise her but I just can't place her' her eyes stuck in my mind, where had I seen her before?

'Here' Edward passed me an old backpack 'I think this is hers'

I grabbed the old backpack and opened the rusty zipper, the first thing I saw was an old rusty knife, I moved past knife without a word, not wanting to worry my family. I came across strange things, salt, spray paint and a gun, what had we gotten ourselves into! I quickly closed it before anyone could see.

'Nothing?' Alice asked, I shook my head 'try the side pockets' she urged.

I found a picture in the pocket and froze, it couldn't be! A million thoughts ran through my mind, I never thought I'd see her again. My emotions where a mess, the guilt consumed me as I looked at the happy little girl in the picture, my eyes flicked to the girl that sat in front of me. I stared at her for a long time, knowing I could have stopped her from living this life, if I'd just done more.

'Honey, are you okay? You've gone pale' Esme asked me, rubbing my back soothingly.

'No' I whispered, I was anything but okay.

'Do you know her dad' Emmett asked, I just nodded I couldn't look him in the face, knowing he was going to hate me when he knew the truth 'who is she' he urged.

'Your sister'

…

**Review **


End file.
